


Waiting for Him

by Iriel3000



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers (2012), brief nudity, just a cute moment for our two, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriel3000/pseuds/Iriel3000
Summary: Hawkeye has been gone too long and a certain redhead has missed him.One-shot.  Complete.
Relationships: Black Widow/Hawkeye, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clintasha
Kudos: 11





	Waiting for Him

It was almost 2 a.m. when Hawkeye walked into his apartment at Stark Towers. A three week solo assignment in Cairo turned into 2 months. Not usually a problem when he had his partner, but it was deep cover, meaning no outside contact with anyone but Phil, not even Natasha. 

Tempted to call and wake her, Clint grabbed his phone, but then stopped. It was only a few more hours until dawn, he’d let Nat sleep. 

Tossing his phone on the kitchen counter, Barton went to the fridge but froze when he saw the doorwall to the balcony partly open. Drawing his sidearm from it’s holster, Barton quietly crept towards the opening, listening.

Hearing nothing, he cautiously opened the door further then quickly jumped out, cocking his weapon. Recognizing his intruder, he gawked at the beautiful sight that greeted him. 

A half naked Black Widow was sitting on the balcony floor, leaning against the rail, clad only in a t-shirt. One of his shirts. Hawkeye lowered his gun, sighing with relief. 

“Hi.” She smiled, holding up a hand to him.

Clint took her hand and pulled her up, a little harder than he meant to, accidentally bumping her up against him. He couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming over her body.

As the Black Widow, Natasha has dressed in some of the sexiest outfits he’s ever seen. But in this natural state, wearing one of HIS shirts and nothing else, Barton had never desired her more. 

“Hey.” Was all he could manage out loud. 

“Everything go okay?” She asked. Now it was her turn to scan him, but only for injuries. Clint was not one to go to the infirmary unless taken on a stretcher. 

“Yeah.” His brain is only able to come with single word answers. “Miss me?”

“Yes.” She said seriously and slid her arms around his middle, leaning against his chest.

Clint wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Nat, did something happen while I was gone?” He started to become concerned, it killed him not being able to talk or communicate with her these past months. 

“No….I just don’t like not...knowing.” She struggled to explain.

Hawkeye knew what she meant. She'd echoed his thoughts. He hated not knowing what mission she was on, who she was with or if they were capable of having her back. A shiver ran through her and he held her tighter. 

“Is that why you were here tonight?” He asked, feeling her nod.

“Sort of. Being one of Tony’s favorites, you’re also one of the few in the Tower with a balcony.” She teased.

Stark had a soft spot for the archer and gave him his own perch, and Clint appreciated it. He was positive Tony made sure Clint and Natasha were on the same floor, as well.

“I like being here instead of my own place when you're gone.” She confessed looking up at him. “You mad?”

“No, of course not.” He answered quickly, hands rubbing up and down her back absently. The primitive part of him noticed she had nothing on underneath his shirt. 

“Do you always wear one of my tee shirts when you come here?” He pulled back, smiling. 

“No.” She said neutrally. His face fell a little. “Sometimes I sleep in your bed naked.”

He froze, every muscle in Hawkeye’s body stiffened and his throat went dry. 

“Were you planning on sleeping like that tonight?” He asked slowly.

To his surprise, she nodded and slipped the shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the deck. Clint’s eyes went wide, and then dark. He began to walk her up against the wall when he remembered they weren’t exactly alone.

“Nat! The cameras!” Quickly he scooped up the nude Russian and carried her back inside. Tony had cameras covering every part of Stark Tower. Odds were they just ended up on some security footage. He would take care of that later.

Natasha giggled as Clint twirled them both around and plopped them on his couch, straddling her on his lap. 

“Jarvis, we would like some privacy please.” Clint yelled to the air, running his hands up and down the soft curves in front of him.

“Yes Agent Barton. Privacy protocols in place.” The computer voice replied. Hawkeye turned his attention back to the goddess now removing his shirt.

“Did you think of me while you were gone?” She asked, running her hands up his chest, circling her hips against him, making him groan.

“Every night.” He admitted thickly, kissing the hollow of her throat, slowly making his way up to her lips. He stopped just before he reached her mouth.

Clint cupped her face. He had dreamt of holding her like this but never pressed to cross that line. 

“You sure?’’ He asked, his gray eyes looking up at her for reassurance. “This can’t be one time or a fling for me, Nat. Not with you.”

Without answering, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Then she placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose and both eyelids. 

Clint moaned as her kisses trailed down his neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He melted into the couch as Natasha licked back up his throat, gently raking her nails over his shoulders and through his hair, bringing her mouth up to his. 

He returned her kiss with equal passion, conveying his need and desperation to be close to her.

“You belong to me, Barton.” She whispered breathlessly against his lips when they finally broke for air.

Clint stared at her in awe. The thrill of being claimed by a woman such as Natasha was indescribable. He held her face, looking into her green eyes, making sure she would see the words he was about to say, reflected in his. 

“I love you too, Romanov.” Then he carried her to his bedroom to prove it.


End file.
